


warm blood

by sylvainplath



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Codependency, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rimming, dimitri loves to eat ass, really soft sappy dimidue sex what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvainplath/pseuds/sylvainplath
Summary: It is so much effort to keep himself from crashing into the bed, but Dedue promised Dimitri he wouldn’t move. Dimitri is spoiling him tonight, as he insists.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	warm blood

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from a carly rae jepsen song for no reason really i just love her.
> 
> additional warnings: i don't think there's anything, but just in case, it does certainly feature dimidue's codependency quite a lot, which is unhealthy, but it is also typical them. however, if this is iffy for you, you probably don't want to read this.

Dedue’s knees dig into the bedding. It’s soft, made of silk. Fit for a king. His ass juts sharply in the air, cold and pert. Dedue groans. It is so much effort to keep himself from crashing groin first into the bed, but he promised Dimitri he wouldn’t move. Dimitri is spoiling him tonight, as he insists on doing at least once a week. 

So here he kneels, pointed up in the cool air. There is no fire burning. Only a few candles, a sweet pot of soothing herbal oils. The sheets are soft, they make it more comfortable to be in compromising positions. Dimitri is kissing his cheeks. Then he’s licking Dedue’s hole; then he’s kissing it. Dimitri’s tongue probes his entrance, exploring his rim. Slowly, curiously. He sucks, and Dedue feels spit falling down Dimitri’s chin. Dimitri laps his hole softly, to tease. Dedue squirms, leaning into Dimitri’s mouth. Dimitri’s spit drips down the crevice of Dedue’s ass.

Dimitri pulls back. “How is it, my love?”

Dedue shivers as he is exposed to the air again, this time after being surrounded by wet warmth. “Mm,” he whines. “Wonderful. Please do not stop.” 

A chuckle. “Of course.” 

Dimitri dips his face down to Dedue’s entrance again. Another kiss. Dedue whimpers. Dimitri has been so vocal about how he revels in Dedue’s noises that he rarely bothers to contain them anymore. Dimitri licks him like a kitten would lick his palm. Moves his tongue to slide a very little bit inside. With no other warning, he flicks his tongue inside. It’s torturous how slowly he enters Dedue. 

Dimitri explores, mouth open wide, licking inside as far as he can. Slowly, until he isn’t. The more aroused Dimitri becomes, the faster he goes. And Dimitri loves eat to Dedue out. Loves to lose himself in satisfying Dedue, to coat himself in the evidence. Dedue is becoming light headed in his pleasure. The squelching noises so obscene, the urge to fuck Dimitri’s tongue further inside him, it’s all beginning to consume him. 

He is crooning, shaking. He bites his lower lip fiercely, drawing blood, tasting it. _Dimitri,_ he thinks, _my Dimitri_.

“Let me spoil you,” he’d cooed. Dedue can rarely refuse that which brings Dimitri such joy. He is so chipper when Dedue lets himself be taken care of. His joy echoes off the walls and revirbates back straight into Dedue’s heart. 

Dimitri is drooling, slurping. He’s unsteady on his knees, shaking, crying out. “D-dedue -”

Dedue loves him so much. Looking at Dimitri so wrecked and open steals the air from Dedue’s lungs, makes his heart pound in his ears. Dimitri falls apart so quickly when he gets to taste Dedue.

“Dedue, you’re so…” Dimitri slurs. He’s a mess, spurting precome every so often. His thighs quake and his knees slip, hips dipping, trembling so severely he has to pull back from Dedue’s hole. His pleasure is so acute he can’t contain himself. He’s so wet, sweating from the effort to keep himself up, keep eating Dedue out without coming. He’s starting to cry, he’s moaning, he can’t bear to part for a single moment. He’s drenched in his own slick. He kisses the curve of Dedue, kisses all over his cheeks. Dedue can hear him gulp. “D-dedue, I -” 

“Dimitri…”

“Hhah, I can’t icant I need you, do you know that I…” 

Dedue hisses. “Yes. I know. You need me.”

Dimitri groans. “Yesyesyes _Dedue_ , _please you taste so good I just want to be inside_ ,” he sounds so frenzied, so needy. His voice tears something open and raw inside Dedue.

“Then do it! Fill me up!” Dedue rasps, his voice cracking over the words. He backs up against Dimitri’s mouth, a coax. “Fill me up. Get inside me, I want you to be inside me. Please, Dimitri.”

Dimitri sobs, voice wrecked and sounding pained. “None of that, Dimitri. Come take what’s yours.” Gentler, Dedue tries. He reaches behind himself, trails his hand along Dimitri’s hair.

“Yes, alright, yes, mmh, one - one moment,” Dimitri pants. His mouth almost crashes into Dedue in his desperation. He licks the rim of Dedue, exploring every crease and line of him. He gives him great sucking kisses, like he’s really trying to consume Dedue. He slurps all the wet, the spit and tears. Darts his tongue inside Dedue’s hole, further and further, the soft, hot slide of Dimitri’s tongue is unraveling him. He can’t help clenching around Dimitri’s tongue, trembling down. Dimitri bellows, a peculiar noise when his tongue is pinned inside another man.

“Dimitri, I need you now,” Dedue cries. “Now, or I will not be able to - ah - wait.”

Dimitri pulls his tongue out, lapping all around Dedue’s hole, kissing the opening. “Divine. Dedue, I wish I could taste, just to know what you taste like. I do not care if it would be wretched. Oh, I want to taste you.”

Dedue glances behind himself. Dimitri looks distraught, an inconsolable sort of sadness melded with his pleasure. Dedue cannot help the chuckle that comes out; a soft, terribly fond chuckle, wet and full of emotion. 

He nudges his hips up again. “My love,” he soothes. “Come here. Be with me.”

Dimitri heaves himself back into a kneeling position. The bed dips as kneels, back straight. Dedue’s eyes shut when he feels Dimitri grab his hips, bruising. Dedue is propped on his elbows, but he pulls one of his arms to the curve of his ass, spreads himself apart. He’s open wide and wet for Dimitri, the chill of the air against his damp hole making him shiver.

“Oh, Dedue,” Dimitri breathes. Even without seeing him, Dedue knows how he must look. His eyes surely must be open wide, his face red and gleaming with tear tracks. His lips should be parted, bitten, chapped and pale. His throat has to be tight, Adam’s apple stark against the love marks all over his neck. His cock, huge and dripping, should be angry red and _hard_.

Dimitri enters him so easily, Dedue so thoroughly prepared by his tongue. Dedue does not think there are many who could prepare one so well with simply their tongue. He wouldn’t know for certain, he has never been with anyone else. Dimitri has neither. Dedue simpers praise as Dimitri slides in. “Yes, yes, further, all the way, sweet Dimitri,” he says. 

Dimitri lives for his praise, for affirmations of Dedue’s love and want. Encouraged, he speeds up, panting, until his hips line with Dedue’s curve. Dedue moans shakily, voice pitched high, as he bottoms out. Slanting against Dimitri’s waist, angling himself to better take Dimitri’s cock, Dedue pleads.

“Closer.”

Dimitri murmurs his assent, voice full of wonder. He bends forward, chest to Dedue’s back, face settling at the back of Dedue’s neck. He kisses him softly and begins to move. Slowly, he thrusts, an act which is clearly taking much effort. Dedue knows he is resisting fucking him harder, trying to let Dedue adjust. Dedue doesn’t want that, so he slams his ass up, tightening himself to spur Dimitri on. 

Dimitri groans. “ _Dedue.”_

Finally, Dimitri fucks him properly. His arms wrapped around Dedue’s chest and his mouth biting sharply against Dedue’s shoulder, he picks up his pace. Faster first, and then harder, more jagged, less finesse, he slams himself inside Dedue. He tilts Dedue just so, changes his own posture just a bit, and fucks Dedue’s hole with all his wits. When he hits Dedue’s sweet spot, Dedue shudders and moans. 

They’re both sweaty and panting, slick all over and hard to hold onto. Dimitri’s close, Dedue knows because he’s started to thrust against his prostate with little regard for Dedue’s pleased wails. Dimitri is such a beautiful man, the most beautiful Dedue knows. There’s no one he loves more, or trusts more, and his feelings are so wonderfully reciprocated. Dimitri, when he has lost himself most severely to his pleasure, never ceases his cries of how much Dedue means to him. Dedue would die without Dimitri, and Dimitri would...die without Dedue, as well. Dimitri seems to think that he would be more hopeless than Dedue would, if he lost him. Dedue does not quite believe that, but it fills his chest with a sweet burn to remember.

Dimitri is nothing but hungry thrusts, impatient tweaking of Dedue’s nipples, feverish love declarations. “Dedue,” he screams, “I love you, I belong to you, do you know that? D’you h-hear me? I’m yours I’m yours I’m yours I’m yoursyoursyours you _own_ me, I love you, _I belong to you_ , please, please, please.” 

That does it. It’s too much, Dimitri is too much. He meets every clumsy thrust with his own, his sweet spot wrecked, shaking, he cries, “I love you too, of course I do, I know, I understand, mmph.”

Dimitri is crying, leaking inside of Dedue and drooling all over Dedue’s back. He bites and sucks the flesh of his neck, takes breaks to kiss him. His hips snap one more time, and then he yells out so very loudly, biting Dedue’s neck one last time. Sharp enough to draw blood, Dimitri sobs, teeth clenching as he spills long, hot bursts of seed inside Dedue. He growls and yells and in his release holds Dedue _harder_. Dedue takes one of Dimitri’s hands, guides it to wrap around his cock like he knows Dimitri wants him to, and in two tugs he’s finished, collapsing onto his chest on the bed in a mess of his own cum. 

When he is once again aware of his surroundings, he feels Dimitri stroking his hair gently. It tickles. Dimitri’s kissing his neck and shoulders in all the places he bit him, so incredibly sweetly. Dedue is exhausted. 

“Dimitri,” he says, voice low. “D - don’t leave me, stay inside, alright?”

Dimitri startles. “My love -” he begins.

“Let’s sleep. Here, slide over a bit.”

They adjust themselves until they are both on their sides, Dimitri’s length still snug inside of Dedue. Dedue is full of warm, drying cum and Dimitri. “Goodnight, Dimitri. Thank you.”

Dimitri twirls a lock of Dedue’s hair around his broad fingers. “Do not thank me, Dedue. It means so much to me to be together like this.I should be thanking you,” He nuzzles the crook of Dedue’s neck and shoulder. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you. It’s your turn tomorrow, hm?” Dedue leans back to kiss Dimitri’s forehead. 

“Yes,” Dimitri sighs, wrapped all over Dedue. “My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> churnin them porn fics out before i focus on the 12 year pining 25k word count typa fics. 
> 
> thank u for reading!!! im @sylvainplath on twt dimidue are in love :-*


End file.
